<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sous les étoiles by AllenKune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689634">Sous les étoiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune'>AllenKune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dormir sous les étoiles, Gen, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rain, Shyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit pour le thème: Dormir à la belle étoile. Kiba à dut mal à dormir dehors en sentant toutes les odeurs que la future pluie semble faire ressortir. J'ai tenté d'écrire un truc sur Naruto mais le résultat est mitigé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sous les étoiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Kiba observait le ciel, sa main caressant de manière automatique le pelage d'Akamaru. Il ne pleuvait pas pour le moment mais l'odeur d'humidité était forte et trahissait le changement de temps. Cela ne plaisait pas au ninja de devoir dormir dehors en sachant qu'il allait pleuvoir d'ici quelques heures. Surtout que se genre de temps avait le don de faire ressentir les odeurs et les sons.</p><p>Son regard dérivait vers son compagnon de voyage qui semblait calme. Après tout Shikamaru n'avait jamais été dérangé de dormir dehors pour observait les nuages. C'était sans doute tout aussi agréable d'observait les étoiles.</p><p>Le ninja canin tentait de faire de même mais le sommeil ne venait pas aussi facilement. Une maison était un abri, par seulement contre le temps mais aussi les sons et les odeurs. Dehors Kiba n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dormir quand son esprit était perturbé par presque tout qui l'entourait. </p><p>La forêt était remplie d'odeur et de son. Plusieurs oiseaux volaient entres les arbres, leurs ailes battant contre les feuilles. Un groupe de cochon sauvage mangeait à une dizaine de mètre d'eux, et Kiba pouvait sentir leur odeur à travers leurs buissons en recherche de nourriture. </p><p>La terre humide emplissait l'air avec celle d'une future pluie. Akamaru avait réussit à trouver le sommeil, sans doute habitué à se genre de temps mais pour l'adolescent c'était comme tenté de dormir dans un lieu inconnu avec autant d'odeur et de son qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir près de son village.  </p><p>Il fut surprit quand Shikamaru se tournait vers lui, visiblement agacé de le voir encore réveillé et s'agitait dans l'herbe. Avec un soupire le ninja de l'ombre se relevait, prenant place à coté de Kiba contre Akamaru. "Tu me fait confiance?" Demanda-t-il et Kiba hocha la tête aussitôt curieux.</p><p>Shikamaru le prit dans ses bras, provoquant un rougissement de l'autre jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Avec soin l'autre garçon continuait sans se soucié de leurs positions. Il plaçait ses mains sur les oreilles de son ami, et laissait sa tête reposer dans son cou pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose que les odeurs qui les entouraient que même lui pouvait sentir. </p><p>Kiba fut surprit à premier temps mais la fatigue reprit vite le pas et il se laissait glisser sans hésitation dans le sommeil dans les bras de son compagnons de voyages qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Quand le matin se leva, le duo n'osa pas se regarder alors qu'ils s'éloignaient soudainement en comprenant qu'ils avaient dormies ensemble. La pluie avait était finalement poussé par le vent, et seul l'odeur de Shikamaru sur lui trahissait l'étrange nuit qu'ils avaient partageaient.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>